When serving so-called "snacks", e.g. salted almonds, peanuts and the like granular materials, it is usual to serve such snacks in bowls so that persons may serve themselves. However, this is an unhygienic form for serving, and accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for containing and dispensing granular material, e.g., peanuts or almonds, and by means of which the persons may serve themselves in such a way that a portion only of the contents of the container may be removed and without manual touching the material in the container.